Shadow The Protector of Equestria
by Shadowbolt192
Summary: Mephiles is in Equestria, and threaten to destroy Equestria. The princesses summons the ultimate lifeform Shadow the Hedgehog to assist the mane 6 on the mission. Only Shadow and Mephiles are the only sonic characters for arc one. Rated Teen to be safe. Sonic will be no will in the story ever.


**This will be one of the few MLP and Sonic crossovers without Sonic. Only Sonic character in this is Shadow and Mephiles. It might surprising to some of you. Also, a Shadow and Twilight shipping story. **

** I might Shadow might have a Hyper form in this story, but not through 7 Super Emeralds, but through his own emerald. Shadow is one with his emerald. Now for the story.**

* * *

Princess Celestria at her daily work. Her leaving the room to get something to drink, while she does her daily work. Saying hi to the royal guards, passing through Canterlot saying hi to her citizens in Canterlot. And heading back to her room during her daily work, but Princess Luna came destroyed the door, when Princess Celestria was about to close it.

"What was that for, dear sister? Now, I have to get a new one." Celestria told her sister in alittle anger in her tone.

"Sorry for that sister, but we have a problem." Princess Luna stated.

"Is it Discord messing with the citizens in Ponyville again?" Her sister asked putting down her drink.

"No. Not this time, but we have a someone who threatens to destroy Equestria. I tried to beat him, but lost. He was too strong for me. I didn't even do a single scratch on him." Princes Luna telling her sister.

"If you couldn't beat or land a scratch on him, then I can't either. What his name, anyway? Maybe Twilight and her friends can beat him." Her sister asked.

"His name is Mephiles. He knew my every move and counter strike back at me easy. I was lucky to escape through. I don't think Twilight and her friends are enough to beat him. We might need some help from another world. He's a crystal hedgehog too." Her sister told her.

"Okay. Where is he now? We must get him and stop him?" Her sister asked. And Celestria getting up using her magic getting a book.

"I don't know. But we must find help. He tried to turn me into Nightmare Moon again with fake visions of Equestria being destroyed by Twilight in nightmare form, but I saw through them. And fought back. I think I know someone who can help," Princess Luna getting the book using her magic and looking through the book, and found someone. "This one might help if I get get rid of the dust. His name is Shad..." Princess Luna getting rid of the dust, and his full name is Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Oh my... His name is Shadow the Hedgehog?" Princess Celetria grabbing the book and saw the name. "How come I never noticed this before? Anyway, I could summon him right now." Princess Celestria ready to use her magic. "We can't allow Mephiles to corrupt any of my citizens."

"Wait... Let's get the elements of harmony first. If your going to get this Hedgehog to help, he must have help." Princess Luna told her sister.

"I guess your right. If this hedgehog does help, he must have help in order to beat this Mephiles. If he's that tough, the hedgehog won't be enough," Princess Celestria told her.

"Right. I'll be back with a letter," Princess Luna running to her sisters throne and getting a letter and went back to her sister. "Got it. Here." Princess Luna threw the letter at her sister, and she caught it.

_Dear Twilight_

_Come to my castle now. It's an emergency. And bring your friends too. We have a mission for you._

_From your old teacher, Celestria_

"There. Now she must get the letter." Celestria hoped.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

At the library

"Done. Being a princess is hard work." Twilight panting from the work and tired. "Now for a nap," before Spike came with a letter, and woke up. "From the princess, huh?"

"Yes." Spike nodded.

_Dear Twilight_

_Come to my castle now. It's an emergency. And bring your friends too. We have a mission for you._

_From your old teacher, Celestria_

A mission? When I was about to sleep too. Let's get my friends. I wonder the emergency is this time. Take care of the library." Twilight leaving with the elements in her bag, and put them in and left.

"Got it," Spike ready to do work.

/\/\/\/\/

Twilight arriving at Fluttershy's cottage, and Fluttershy answered. "Hello Twilight, what brings you here?" Fluttershy asked.

"We got to see the Princess right away. It's an emergency too." Twilight told her.

"Oh my... Let's get going then." Fluttershy leaving the cottage. And both of them left.

With them arriving at Rainbow Dash's house. And knocked on her door, and Rainbow Dash answered. "Hey you two. What's up?" Rainbow Dash leaving her home.

"We got a emergency from the princess. We need the elements of harmony with us as well." Twilight told Rainbow Dash.

"Got it. A emergency, huh? We got to no time to waste then." Rainbow Dash ready to leave.

"Got it." With them leaving.

Arriving at Rarity's home, and Rarity noticed them and opened the door. "Hello, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. What brings all of you here?"

"We got an emergency." Twilight mentioned.

"A emergency, huh? Let's get going then." Rarity ready to go.

"Okay. Now for Applejack and Pinkie Pie." With them leaving.

With them arriving at 'Sweet Apple Acres'. "Now for Applejack," as Applejack noticed them.

"Hey y'all. What's up?" Applejack told them.

"An emergency!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "We have to go now."

"Okay, okay, okay, just let me get Pinkie Pie." Applejack getting Pinkie Pie inside the kitchen. "Hey, Pinkie. We have to go with Twilight and our friends. It's an emergency," Applejack told Pinkie.

"A emergency? Okay. It's best we get rid of the emergency so we can have fun again." Pinkie followed Applejack outside.

"Got her. Anyway, let's get going." Applejack and the others left for the castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/

"Now sister, they should be coming. Let me summon this hedgehog. It says he's the ultimate lifeform. Now to bring him." Celestria using her magic.

/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile in Mobian

"Done with the training with Sonic. Now to take a nap," Shadow heading inside his home. "Maria... Only if I saved you in time." Shadow grabbing his picture of Maria and him. "Happy times with me and her. I'll never meet someone like her again," Shadow putting down the picture, and got in bed napping for awhile.

In Shadow's dream. "You are worthless to save your little friends. I beaten you and the little ponies," with lifeless bodies of Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash, and a bleeding Shadow.

"You'll pay for this." Shadow taunted Mephiles. "Now, take this. Chaos Blast!" Using on it on Mephiles, but didn't do a thing to him, but Mephiles grabbed Shadow.

"Now say goodbye, hedgehog. I was always better than you," Mephiles killing Shadow through the chest. But shadow woke up.

"What just happened? Who were those ponies?" Shadow thought? "And Mephiles?" Shadow wondered. "It was just a dream through." Shadow said. "That was a weird one through," Shadow thought, before Shadow got teleported with his Chaos Emerald.

/\/\/\/\/\/

"There. We got him here," the princesses looking at Shadow. "Welcome Shadow the hedgehog, and welcome to my castle. My name is Princess Celestria. Meet my sister, Luna. We summon you here, Shadow for help." Princess Celstria introduced herself.

"What is this place, and who are you? And how do you know my name? And why should I help you?" Shadow questioned them.

"My name is Princess Luna. You are in our castle. We saw your name through a book, and we need your help to fight a crystal hedgehog named Mephiles." Princess Luna told Shadow.

"Mephiles? From my dream? How did he get get here? I'll help, only to kill Mephiles. I'm in a book?" Shadow asked them.

"Yes. You're in a book. You'll have 6 ponies assisting you on this mission, in order to get rid of Mephiles. Princess Luna tried to take him on, but failed. He was too powerful for her," Princess Celestria told him.

"6 ponies? You mean tho- um nevermind. I'll help. It's a deal. Once I finish Mephiles off, take me back where I belong. I can't stay here. I don't belong here, I belong in Mobian." Shadow told them.

"Okay. It's a deal. Just wait for the ponies to come." Princess Celestria told Shadow.

"Okay." Shadow nodded.

After the ponies arrived and went to the princesses. "Hello, Princess Celestria and Luna. We're here an- who's that? I never seen him here before." Twilight stopped to look at Shadow.

"Who the heck are you, and what are you doing?" Shadow questioned Twilight.

"Just looking. I just never seen you here before. Are you another universe? And my name is Twilgiht Sparkle" Twilight told Shadow.

"This is Shadow the Hedgehog. He's here to help you ponies on the mission you 6 will be going on. And he said he's from Mobian." Princess Luna told the mane 6.

"Oh. Nice to meet you Shadow the Hedgehog," Twilight introduced herself to Shadow. "And Shadow, this is Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash." Twilight showing him them.

"Nice to meet you all, I guess. I'm only here to help on your mission, no more than that," Shadow said determined.

"Nice to meet you." The mane 5 said to Shadow.

"Aww. It would be fun if you stayed with us after the mission." Twilight said.

"I'm sorry, but Mobian is my home. I can't stay here," Shadow told them.

"Aww." Twilight said sad. Feeling weird around Shadow.

"Anyway, on to business. We're sending Twilight and your friends on a mission with Shadow to get rid of this monster. He threaten to destroy Equestria. We can't allow that. That's why Shadow is coming with. I heard of his powers in the book. He will be a strong ally to the team." Princess Celestria told them.

"But is he strong as me?" Rainbow Dash taunted Shadow.

"Wow... Cocky as Sonic. I am tough. You need to see me in action, and your jaw will drop. I'm the ultimate lifeform after all. But I'm only to help you." Shadow told Rainbow Dash off.

"A wise one, huh? Let's see if you can through." Rainbow Dash taunted Shadow.

"Your trying to provoke me, but it won't work on me," Shadow told her.

"Now, now, Rainbow. We don't need to start a fight here." Applejack said.

"Yeah. You can't go starting a fight with a hedgehog you don't know." Rarity told Rainbow Dash.

"Please... We don't want you to get into a fight," Fluttershy told Rainbow.

"Calm down Rainbow Dash." Twilight told her.

"Fine." Rainbow Dash said in annoyance.

"Anyway, Shadow ready to go on the mission?" Twilight told Shadow.

"Sure. Let's get it over with, so I can go back to Mobian." Shadow said and nodded.

"Then it's settled. I'll give you supplies for mission," Princess Celestria give all of them items.

"Thanks." Said the mane 6.

"Thank you," Shadow said.

"Now, let's get going." Twilight and the started walking.

"This mission better be done quick." Shadow following them.

"Good luck, my little ponies," both princesses said.

* * *

That's done. First few Sonic and MLP fanfics without Sonic in it. This is the first arc of the story. One more thing before I work on the other chapter.

How is it that on Fimfiction, this story was a bust? I'm no longer posting another MLP crossover on Fimfiction net ever again.


End file.
